Bow To Me
by RoseAuthor98
Summary: (AU) In another galaxy far, far away, Kylo-Ren and Rey battled one another in combat. However, in a moment of desperation, Rey tried to use the force. Only for it to fail. The Force failed her, and now she had to pay for it.
1. Twin Moons

_**Star Wars: Bow to Me**_

_Twin Moons_

* * *

**Starkiller Base**

Rey held her lightsaber in her hand. "Don't do this Ben." She held back her rage with that. She wanted him dead and she knew it. She wanted to avenge Han Solo. She wanted to. She needed to.

"You don't know me. Don't talk like you do." Kylo said as she brought his lightsaber to meet Rey's. The two clashed in the center as sparks of light exploded from it. They went back and forth for a moment. Rey hacking away at Kylo like she was wielding an ax. Kylo deflecting like a trained warrior. He could read her movements like a Holocron. She brought her lightsaber down to the snow. He simply moved out of the way.

Rey tried to swing again at Kylo. However, she found the lightsaber stuck in the ground. Without hesitation she disengaged the blade releasing it. As she reignited it, she spun around only to be met with a lightsaber countering her. She stepped back from the impact.

"There is no reason for you to continue. Don't make this harder than it has to be." Kylo shouted as he grabbed her wrist. He pulled her right into a headbutt and knocked on the ground. Rey picked herself up and charged at Kylo. Only for Kylo to force push her back.

Rey hit the bark of a tree hard. She dropped the lightsaber and it fell between her and her opponent. Without missing a beat she held out her hand attempting to summon the lightsaber to her. Nothing happened. She pulled it back and held it out again. She tried repeatedly until a black-gloved hand reached down and picked it up.

"NO!" Rey shouted as she picked herself up. She ran at Kylo who simply stepped out of the way. He turned his back to her. He marveled at the lightsaber. He sheathed his crossguard saber as Rey continued to swing.

Kylo paused as Rey went in for another strike. He then unleashed the blue lightsaber and slashed downward. Rey let out a horrified and tearful scream of pain as her hand fell in the snow. She gripped it and screamed out. The Force was unleashed. It blew Kylo away and almost knocked the lightsaber out of his hand. Almost. Rey rolled around in agony. She held her hand and cried out.

Kylo looked down at the blue lightsaber. He smiled. "Grandfather…" He said to himself and walked towards Rey who didn't stop screaming. Kylo lifted her into the air. He used the force and choked her. Until she fell, unconscious and beaten. He sheathed both lightsabers. He lifted Rey into the air with the force. As he began to walk away. He looked over to the body of FN-2187. As Starkiller Base fell apart, his body was consumed. Until it rose from the depths. Kylo bringing him over.

"Not today trooper. I still have some use for you." He said to himself as he levitated both Rey and FN, both beaten. Both defeated.

* * *

**Hours Later…**

Rey awoke with a cry. She looked around confused and frightened. She was scared. She fell off the bed and ran towards the seemingly open door. Then she was knocked back. Electricity blew here against the wall. She fell on to the bed.

As she took the moment to regain her bearings. She looked down and took in the room. She was on a bed with gray sheets and a dark purple cover. The walls were gray. The light had a yellow hue to it. Wherever she was, it was of higher quality than the Resistance base. Even the Millenium Falcon.

"Han."

That name brought her a realization. She wasn't just anywhere. She had to have been taken by The First Order. That meant she had to have lost to Kylo.

Kylo. Ben.

That brought another realization to her. She looked at her hand. She was horrified. It had been replaced. The skin on it was fake. She felt it. She could tell just from the single touch. It was robotic. Mechanical. Whatever word she could use. All she knew was, it wasn't hers.

As Rey stood up, she paced around the room. She wasn't sure what she was going to do. The First Order had captured her. Kylo-Ren had beaten her, taken the lightsaber, and Finn was probably dead. There was no escape for her. She let out a frustrated roar and punched the wall with her mechanical hand. She had lost everything.

Rey let out an anger-fueled cry as she marched over to a corner and sat down beside it. She curled into a ball and let another cry of anger. She stuffed her head between her knees and let out another cry. She was scared in all honesty. She wasn't sure what to do. How to handle this. How to escape. This was probably the lowest moment in her entire life.

The sound of the door disengaging brought her hope though. Only for a Stormtrooper to step in. "Kylo-Ren wishes to speak with you." Then another Stormtrooper entered the room and sat a pair of clothes down on her bed. They then exited as the first trooper spoke once again. "Please change into these, they are custom made for you." The Stormtrooper then left the room and Rey alone.

As she stood up she walked over to the bed and opened the case. Inside was a clothing set. The tunic was a dark shade of red, the pants were black, and beneath both, there was a cape. Then a change of underclothing as well. She shuddered at the thought at how they had gotten her size.

Begrudgingly, Rey closed the case and lifted it up. Where another room opened up. It peeled back revealing a pathway. She entered the room and changed clothing. As she emerged a few minutes later she let out a sigh. Red and Black. First Order colors.

Rey exited the room and walked down the narrow corridor. She walked throughout the base, moving around without worry. Then she met a crossroads. She turned and looked down each hall, wondering where to go.

"Where do I go from here?"

Until a path was lit with red. She let out another annoyed sigh as she went down the hall. As she went further throughout the base, she noticed a distinct lack of Stormtroopers. Did they all fan out? Was she late? Did something go wrong? Was there an attempt to save her? These thoughts motivated her to break into a run. Until she met a door that opened into a single room.

As she entered, she saw Kylo-Ren standing there. His mask on and his back to her once again. His gaze set upon the vast sea of stars that littered space. As she stepped up the steps, she took notice of the Stormtroopers that were now everywhere. The varied in color. Some black, some red, and the basic white.

As she ascended further, she took notice of the infamous Knights of Ren that all were watching her. Then as she reached the top floor where Kylo was, he turned. The two locked eyes.

"I am so glad you could join us."

"Why have you brought me here? To make an example of me?"

"If that's what motivates you, sure. Take a lightsaber. We will duel here and now."

Rey paused for a moment before she took notice of the lightsabers on Kylo's belt. She then held out her hand and attempted to summon one. Only for it to merely jerk in her direction. Kylo let out a barely audible chuckle as he removed the crossguard lightsaber. He then tossed it to Rey. She caught it in midair and aimed it at Kylo, igniting it.

The red vibrating lightsaber felt… right in her hand. She rejected the thought. This was the weapon that murdered Han Solo. The weapon of a man who killed his own father. For no reason other than to "prove" himself.

"I hope you don't regret giving me this opportunity, at least not immediately." Rey said as she held the lightsaber ready to battle.

Kylo removed his uncle's lightsaber and held it out to her. He held the blade in the Ataru lightsaber stance and ignited it. However, instead of the blue, it was now a dark, bloody red.

"You will regret doing that!"

"Make me regret it."

Rey charged at Kylo and attacked. Her movements were sloppy, predictable, and most notably untrained. Kylo brought his saber to meet hers and the two clashed. Kylo battled against Rey with the calm and focus of a Jedi. While she attacked him with the rage and hatred of a Sith. The two fought on clearly different standings. It was evident, and even the lowest Stormtrooper could tell. Despite her efforts, Kylo was superior. He swiped his feet and dropped her, his lightsaber fell out of her hand and into the air. In which he caught it and unactivated it.

As Rey laid on the ground Kylo said only two words.

"Leave. Immediately."

The Stormtroopers and Knights of Ren dispersed the main hangar of the Stardestroyer leaving the two alone. As Rey laid on the ground beaten once again, Kylo stared down at her.

"I will only ask you this once. Join me. And I will show you the dark side."

He held out her hand. Rey stared at his hand and simply stared.

* * *

Finn awoke with a terrified expression on his face. He found himself in different clothing and strapped to a table of sorts. He looked around, confused.

"Calm down FN-2187. You're home now. Where you belong." The voice of Captain Phasma echoed throughout the corridor as she entered. She looked over to Finn who squirmed even more at the sight of her.

"What's the matter Phasma? Scared I'm going to take you out like I did last time? Is that why you got me strapped me down." Finn said with a false aura of confidence.

Phasma only chuckled though. She walked towards Finn and pressed a button on her arm. The lights in the room flicked to life and Finn realized something. All around him were green test tubes. Each housing a version of him from when he couldn't have been no older than nine.

"Why would I be afraid of a mere test dummy?"

Finn let out a scream of terror as the lights flickered off, once again. Leaving the room in absolute darkness.

**END**


	2. Fires of Resistance

_**Star Wars: Bow to Me Part 2**_

_Fires of the Resistance_

* * *

**First Order Stardestroyer - Kylo Ren's Chambers**

He entered the room and closed the door behind him with a glance. He closed the blinds over the windows as he breathed in and out. He checked again to make sure the door was locked. And again. He was nervous, that was certain. He then inhaled and exhaled before he removed his mask. He put it on his nightstand as he walked over to the Holopad. He got down on one knee.

"Supreme Leader, I am calling to you, for guidance." Kylo spoke as the image of Snoke appeared in front of him. The Supreme Leader of the First Order stared down at his apprentice. He studied the young man's features and instantly caught on.

Snoke spoke with a demanding voice. "You caught her, didn't you? The Scavenger? You have her, don't you!" He said and Kylo nodded in response. "I am proud, my faithful apprentice. I am impressed. I knew your skills would be enough to justify an easy victory."

Again, Kylo nodded. "I also captured the _defective_ Stormtrooper, FN-2187. He calls himself Finn. Captain Phasma told me you had plans for him meant to be carried out by her. I simply wish to confirm the truth of this."

Snoke chuckled at this. "Yes, this is true. The reasoning for the brainwashing to wear off was quite a predicament. I wish to have the best examine it at all costs." He said. Kylo felt like he could sense the fact that Snoke was hiding something. However, he chose not to explore it further. "Though, tell me more about this _girl_. How did you accomplish a victory over her."

Kylo raised his head and stood up. "The Force… there was a disconnect. It seemed as if it stopped allowing her to use its power. Along with that, her lightsaber combat skills were… pathetic to say the least. I made an example of her…"

Snoke seemed to take notice of something. The two lightsabers at Kylo's side. "That saber… it can't be… Is it…" With an incomprehensible laugh, Snoke summoned the lightsaber from Kylo's side and let it rest in the air as he studied it. "This… _This…_ This is _Anakin Skywalker's_. This lightsaber was believed to have been lost in Cloud City decades ago. Yet you tell me, _she_ had it?"

Kylo nodded in response. "Yes. I have… corrupted the crystal. It now bleeds the red of mine."

Snoke once again let out a triumphant laugh. Why it was triumphant, Kylo had no clue. "Then it seems, the time is now. For you to Journey to Coruscant, my apprentice. There I will relay the rest of the information of your mission to you. Take the girl. She may have more to do with this than I once believed." He said as the transmission cut off. The lightsaber fell and Kylo caught it in his hand.

"_Coruscant… what can await me there…" _Kylo thought to himself as he rested the lightsaber on his side. Once again, he was left alone with his thoughts.

**The Lower Levels**

Finn awoke once again with a scream as he looked around. He breathed for a moment as he looked around. He was trying to get a grasp on his surroundings. Before he realized. He was free. Without hesitation, he got off the table. He looked around, searching for an exit. He had never been this low within a Stardestroyer.

"FN-2187. My brother." A voice called out from the shadows. Finn froze on the spot as he turned around. There he saw a Stromtrooper step out. He looked at Finn, a blaster in hand. "We've been set up on a mission to eliminate a Rebel cell."

"Brother… Mission? I'm sorry man but I'm not one of you. I'm with the Resistance." Finn said as he reached into his coat's inner pocket. There he searched for, but couldn't find his hidden blaster.

The Stormtrooper only walked towards him though. No fear was present. "You are not one of us. We are one of you." He said. Then another Stromtrooper walked up from behind Finn, spooking him.

"WOAH-" Finn shouted as another Stromtrooper walked up behind him. Then another. And another. Until there were roughly five or so Troopers surrounding him. "What- What is this?!" He asked. The Troopers remained silent and still. Until one removed his mask. Much to Finn's horror, a man with the _same_ face looked back.

"We are Captain Phasma's Personal Squad. The FN-Squad. We have the skill and data of the Elite Clone Commandos from The Clone Wars. We are a higher breed. I am FN-X218. We are your brothers."

Finn's mouth could only drop. _Clones?_ They had _Cloned_ him. He had heard The First Order was looking into cloning to reduce the number of kidnapped children. However, he had believed there were rumors. Nothing more. "How- how is this possible. Cloning was outlawed after The Clone Wars- years ago. And how are you already my size and age… This- this is impossible. I can't-"

"Believe it." The voice of Phasma echoed as she entered the room. "Welcome to the Squad FN-2187. Meet your brothers." She said and the Clones all saluted to Phasma. "You are quite Unorthodox 2187. You were the perfect first test subject."

The Clones all stepped back, pushing Finn to his knees in front of Phasma. "Your next mission begins in a few hours. Prepare to fight for The First Order once again. And try not to die or run off like last time." She said, looking down at Finn who was still in a state of disbelief. "You five, get him suited into his new armor."

She then turned and walked away from him. Leaving the Five Troopers surrounding Finn. Who could only hope for one person to wake him up. "REY!" He shouted as the door closed.

**Rey's Chamber**

"REY!"

Finn's voice echoed in her mind as she awoke with sweat running down her head. She had heard him. She had sensed him. She could _feel_ that he was close by. She could feel his fear and worry for certain.

"You're awake. Good." A voice said as he entered the room. "I was hoping I'd have to wake you up by force. Unfortunately, that seems to not be the case." He said.

Rey looked up to Kylo without fear. Only rage and hatred. "You." She said as she rolled off her bed and charged at him, only for him to push her back to the ground. "WHERE IS FINN!" She shouted as she got back up and ran at him, only for Kylo to dodge the swing from her metal fist, block the strike from her other, and finish the confrontation with a headbutt.

"He is being… dealt with. You, you're coming with me." Kylo said to her without even a hint of regret.

"Why would I ever come with you anywhere. You're a murder, a kidnapper, and the man who I will strike down with every ounce of my being. You're a _monster_." Rey said to Kylo as she stood up.

"Maybe I _am_ a monster. However, if you want to live, you will listen and do as I say." Kylo said to her. "I don't want to hurt you. I need you. To take my prove myself. So I can take my rightful place. At the top." He said.

Rey only looked at him. "... I won't tell you where Luke Skywalker is."

"Luke Skywalker's fate is up to the Supreme Leader. He has sent us on another task for the moment." Kylo said as he turned to leave. "Nobody knows where he is, now do they?" He said as he turned his head back, as Rey held her head down. Kylo sensed something. Something faint. He turned and looked at her. "Do they know where he is?"

"No, I was the only one able to connect the dots to his location." Rey said. Hiding her grin.

Kylo paused and tried to focus on that feeling again. Only to find nothing.

* * *

**Resistance HQ**

"We lost Rey and Finn to The First Order, Chewbacca confirmed this. And Han Solo is... They are aboard Kylo Ren's main ship." Poe Dameron whispered to Leia. "However, we can't lose hope. Not yet. We know where Luke Skywalker is. We have the map that leads to him." He continued.

Leia only rested herself. "Then we need to focus on that. We need to get to Luke, he may be the key to ending all of this." She said as she rested her hand upon Poe, reassuring him. "Me, Chewie, and Artoo will go to Luke." She said as she began to walk towards the Wookie who let out a happy roar at the sight of her. The two embracing one another.

"Where will we go then? The First Order will be hunting us down." Poe asked.

Leia only smiled. "The news of Luke Skywalker being found has spread throughout the Galaxy. That is for sure. However, what they don't know is that _we_ have it. We'll bring Luke back. You all must go to the other Resistance factions. We'll need an army for what will happen when Luke returns." She said, confident and hopeful.

Poe nodded to her and gave her a hug of his own. "I won't fail you. Not this time. Princess Leia." He said as Leia chuckled.

"Princess Leia eh? That's a name I haven't heard in a very, _very_ long time." She said as she and Chewbacca went over to the Millenium Falcon.

As Poe began to inform everybody of the plan, the droid BB-8 rolled over to Poe and let out a few beeps. Popping out a chip the pilot expertly caught.

"Is this… Did you just get this?" He asked and BB-8 gave a positive beep. That lead to to the revelation of a few of the large Resistance cells.

"They all, they are forming up against The First Order… Even the New Republic is. Now all they need is a figure to unite under…" Poe said as he looked over to Leia who smiled at him. She mouthed the worse "Hope" to him.

With the fires of the Resistance now ignited brighter than ever, Poe and the rest of the Resistance prepared for takeoff.

* * *

**First Order Stardestroyer - Takeoff Zone**

As Kylo and Rey boarded the ship, he looked down to Phasma. "Good luck to you." He said and Phasma gave a nod as she stepped up.

"Good luck, our _next_ Supreme Leader." She whispered.

The two stepped away from one another, as they looked at one another with confidence.

**Chapter 2: END**

* * *

A/N: I wonder how Luke Skywalker will fit in the plot of this. So many plotlines, Kylo-Ren and Rey, Phasma & Finn & the Clone FN-X Squad, and now the Resistance & The Search for Luke Skywalker? This may be a bit longer than intended. I wonder how they all will mesh for the Finale.


End file.
